G & J
by Kira Blake
Summary: Ambos debían admitir que encontraban su hogar en el fuerte vínculo que las experiencias compartidas les habían brindado. / Conjunto de drabbles para la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.
1. Confession

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día uno: Confesión) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Es una mierda, lo se, enserio, lo se, pero es lo que hay, al menos cumplí con el día uno cuando no tenia idea de que escribir sin abusar de mi heacanon.

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Confession.**

* * *

Al principio a Lyon le había parecido extraña la falta del collar que Gray siempre usaba, dudaba que lo hubiese perdido, era Gray después de todo, y hubiese hecho una cadena de hielo si hubiese sido necesario, sin embargo cuando diviso un pequeño brillo turquesa en el momento que Juvia se quitó el abrigo todo fue claro como el agua.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Gray, alzando una ceja.

—¿Hace cuánto están saliendo?

El moreno bufa ante la pregunta pero eventualmente decide responderle.

—Tres meses después de la disolución del gremio.

Lyon alzo una ceja, de aquello hacía ya más de nueve meses. Sonrió con sorna y se inclinó hacia el frente a revolverle el cabello, provocando una ligera risa de Juvia por el forcejeo infantil y las constantes pullas, y se permitió pensar que realmente se comportaban como hermanos.


	2. Home

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día dos: hogar) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Había pensado saltarme este día, pero bueno, al final salio algo bonito.

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Home**

 **.**

* * *

Juvia encontraba extremadamente extraño el sentimiento. Siempre había pensado en encontrar un hogar, un lugar al cual regresar, pero ahora que lo tenía se le hacía simplemente extraño.

Fairy Tail siempre había sido una especie de hogar, no lo negaba, lo era para todos en el gremio, pero era distinto cuando se trataba realmente de una casa, de despertar con el firme agarre de Gray en su cintura y su renuencia a dejarla ir o los abrazos sorpresivos y las palabras dulces, el apoyo incondicional de alguien que fuese más que un amigo.

Aun así, no era extraño en el mal sentido, era reconfortante y provocaba un calor agradable en el pecho que adoraba.


	3. Bonds

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día tres: vinculo) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Sin comentarios.

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Bonds**

 **.**

* * *

Todos en el gremio sabían de aquello, que ambos tenían un fuerte vínculo, y no solo de amistad y compañerismo, era obvio. Pero pocos, como Lucy, Mirajane, Erza y el propio Natsu eran conscientes de los dolores de cabeza que ese vínculo que tanto apreciaba le había traído.

Juvia era sin duda importante para él. Era una compañera y una amiga querida, y si, diablos, la amaba, y quiso decírselo millones de veces, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía miedo en aquel entonces, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado de lo que podría pasar si se lo decía, porque si, ella lo amaba también, no temía al rechazo, pero, ¿y si las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos? No podría haber soportado perderla.

Sonrió cuando ella tironeo de su brazo para obligarlo a levantarse para bailar con ella un vals que entonaba con voz dulce Mirajane. Ya no recordaba porque había tenido miedo, su vínculo era mucho más fuerte que eso.


	4. Shared Clothes

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día cuatro: ropa compartida) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Como que no me termina de gustar, but...

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Shared clothes.**

 **.**

* * *

No era exactamente que compartían ropa, es decir, Gray nunca usaba la suya, claro que no, pero tampoco ella solía usar la de él, pero aun así al menos dos camias y una camiseta de Gray descansaban en su lado del armario de forma permanente y en invierno se sumaban alrededor de tres buzos, y a ambos les gustaba de aquella forma.

Para Juvia, la ropa masculina era extremadamente cómoda para andar en la casa, y Gray opinaba que su ropa se veía mejor en ella. Tal vez porque verla con ropa extremadamente holgada le resultaba tierno o tal vez porque se veía sexy cuando apenas llegaba a cubrirse hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Pero el punto era, que de vez en vez, compartir ropa no estaba mal.


	5. Pajamas

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día cinco: pijama) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Ay, no se, me gusta.

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pajamas**

 **.**

* * *

«Las mejores conversaciones se tienen en pijamas» había oído decir a alguien en el gremio, no recordaba quien, pero el punto es que tenía razón.

La primera vez que Juvia y él habían hablado sobre tener relaciones ambos estaban en pijamas, o mejor dicho en camisón y ropa interior. También lo estaban la primera vez que habían hablado sobre tener hijos, y cuando Juvia le había dicho que estaba embarazada; Gray casi se había caído de la cama en esa ocasión antes de festejar cual niño pequeño al que se le ha regalado algo que deseaba profundamente. Y en ese momento estaban en lo que consideraban pijama —porque básicamente el pijama era la ropa de dormir… ¿No?—.

—¿Qué te parece Umiko? —cuestiono Gray, ambos compartiendo suaves caricias. Juvia sonrió y asintió, dando su aprobación. Hija del mar. Era un nombre bonito— ¿Y si fuera un niño?

—Juvia piensa que Silver sería un buen nombre.

Una sonrisa un tanto melancólica se dibujó en los labios del mago de hielo, recordando a su padre, y asintió a la idea de su esposa, dejando de acariciarla tan solo lo justo y necesario para anotar ambos nombres en una libreta que se encontraba sobre la mesa de luz, besándola tras aquello.

Y, probablemente, estarían en pijama los tres cuando su hijo o hija les dijera que magia había decidido aprender.


	6. Laughter

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día Seis: risa) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Noup, no me gusta, pero quedo medianamente similar a como lo tenia pensado desde un principio.

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Laughter**

 **.**

* * *

Ambos sonrieron cuando la risa infantil inundo el ambiente, viendo a su hijo con más amor del que jamás pensaron sentir.

los dos estaban sin duda agotados, dormían poco desde hacía meses, y por varios meses más lo harían seguramente, y de no ser por Juvia, quien se preocupaba por todo, tampoco comerían adecuadamente, sin embargo escuchar esa voz aun aguda y balbuceante reír hacia que todo el cansancio que sentían se desvaneciera, llenándolos de alegría en su lugar.


	7. G plus J

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día especial uno: G más J) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Porque todos sabemos que Mira es como Pichit en Yuri on Ice, la shipper que nos representa... O algo así.

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **G plus J.**

 **.**

* * *

La primera vez que había visto aquello casi se había muerto de vergüenza, primero por desnudarse en medio de la calle, luego porque estaba bordado en su ropa interior, esa que Juvia le había dado y a la que no le había prestado atención antes de ponérsela esa mañana, y luego, la peor parte fue cuando todos se enteraron de ese G más J, y fue Mirajane —¿quién más sino?— quien empezó a llamarlos como una pareja, juntando sus nombres. Gruvia.

Incluso la propia Juvia había estado avergonzada por aquello cuando había llegado inocente e ignorante al gremio con un pequeño G más J en el cinturón, con lo que había contribuido a que las bromas relacionadas a ese nombre en conjunto, Gruvia, aumentaran. Como si hubiese sido poco algunos —y con eso se incluía Natsu, medio gremio y por supuesto, Mirajane quien servía las bebidas— pedían «un Gruvia» en lugar de agua con hielo solo para molestarlos.

Al final tuvo que sobornar a Erza con pasteles, dos semanas y varios lloriqueos de Mirajane después, y difundir el nombre que habían creado para ella y Jellal —Jerza— para que parara las bromas. Nadie volvió a mencionar el Gruvia abiertamente por un buen tiempo.


	8. Plushies

Ni Fairy Tail ni el promt (Gruvia Fluff Fest, día especial dos: peluches) me pertenece. Solo el drabble.

Este conjunto de drabbles pertenecen a la Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016.

Confieso que escribí esto, se lo pase a una banana y me dijo que le había recordado a The velveteen rabit, cuento que ya había escuchado nombrar pero no había leído. Casi llore después de leerlo...

* * *

 **Para más Gruvia:**

 **Liraz Nightgray.**

 **Sabastu.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Plushies**

 **.**

* * *

Juvia era como un peluche, había decidido una tarde. Era suave y tierna en una gran variedad de formas, estaba allí tanto en los buenos momentos como cuando necesitabas abrazar a alguien y llorar. A veces sus consuelos incluían palabras dulces, pero otras daba ese silencioso consuelo, como un peluche lo haría con un niño pequeño, cuando cree que el objeto inanimado es su mejor compañía y en quien puede contar para cuidarlo.

Pero Juvia no era un objeto inanimado, por supuesto. Ella si estaba allí, con un corazón bondadoso que latía constantemente, cuidando de él en todo momento, como una madre, una amiga, una amante, novia y esposa, porque podía ser todo eso y más, como una terapeuta a veces, o una doctora cuando curaba sus heridas de batalla con suma paciencia.

Además, a ella le gustaban los peluches, incluso había hecho un par de ellos dos, muy tiernos, para su cumpleaños. No le gustaban particularmente los peluches, pero esos dos permanecían siempre en la cómoda, los adoraba. Y la adoraba a Juvia. Era de cierta forma su peluche.

Si, le gustaba pensar aquello, ella era su tierno peluche, el peluche al que cuidaba y mimaba cada vez que ella no hacia eso por él, solo suya a menos que ella quisiese que fuera de otra forma.


End file.
